


Batter Up

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)



Series: Batter Up (Baseball) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baseball, Comment Fic, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he'd worn the uniform, Steve had wolf-whistled and called him a dish and told him how nice his rump looked in the trousers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batter Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musesfool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/gifts).



> Written for [victoria_p/musesfool's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool) prompt (Bucky/Steve, baseball) in such heights' MCU Kissing Comment Fest (original post [is here](http://such-heights.dreamwidth.org/459287.html?thread=8289047#cmt8289047)).

"Your homer won the game," Steve said as they walked up the steps to their apartment. Bucky still hadn't gotten used to thinking of it as _theirs_. "Again." Bucky tossed the ball to Steve and he caught it in his giant paw; his hands were so incongrously large for such a little guy. Among, as Bucky'd learned since they'd moved in together, other things. He hoped Stevie had never caught him looking.

"Nah," Bucky said, shaking his head. "They just had bad fielding. Did you see their shortstop? Atrocious. And there's a reason they put that one guy in left field." He threw his mitt and hat on their sorry excuse for a sofa and ran the tap for a while to get some actual cold water. He was dusty and sweat-streaked still, and it was so muggy out he thought he could carve the air with a butter knife.

When he turned around, Steve was looking at him funny, head tilted to the side, the way he'd look at something before he started drawing. Or when he was just about to lay into a fella who'd pissed him off. Bucky began unbuttoning the shirt of his uniform--well, it wasn't really much of a uniform, none of the fellas on the team he played with could really afford something like an actual uniform, but at least they all looked of a piece when they played. The first time he'd worn it, Steve had wolf-whistled and called him a dish and told him how nice his rump looked in the trousers. There was the same look on his face he was wearing now. 

Steve stepped toward him, bringing his hand up. "You got something on your…" he said, slowly rubbing his thumb along the side of Bucky's mouth. "Mustard." 

Bucky'd been so hungry when they went out after the game to celebrate that he'd nearly eaten Steve's weight in hot dogs. But Steve didn't take his hand away. Well, there was a reason they called him "Balls-Out Barnes." Bucky turned his face into Steve's hand and kissed his palm.

Steve's eyes went hilariously round, but there was that familiar gleam of mischief, too. Maybe he'd been planning this, waiting for just the right time to throw the pitch. 

Bucky hooked a thumb under each of Steve's suspenders and slid them off his shoulders. "Shit," Steve said breathlessly, "goddammit," and his chest was heaving, but not in a scary way.

"You gonna kiss me with that mouth?"

"I--" He narrowed his eyes. Was he expecting Bucky to trick him? Did he think Bucky was pulling his leg?

"Play ball, Stevie," Bucky said, and leaned in to put his lips on Steve's. 

All awkward, bony arms and fumbling fingers, Steve wrapped himself around Bucky as he kissed him back with a verve Bucky had never seen in him before.

Steve pulled back, his lips spit-shiny and his eyes glimmering. "Batter up."

**Author's Note:**

> This post is [on Tumblr](http://teatotally.tumblr.com/post/120128993425/fic-batter-up) and so am I!


End file.
